Movement of lenses is for instance required in Auto-Focus (AF) cameras, where lenses have to be moved along the optical axis to achieve focus. Known AF drive mechanisms for AF cameras have used either electromagnetic (e.g. voice coil technology), rotary methods (e.g. stepper motors) or piezoelectric motors (e.g. vibration drives) to move the lens and achieve focus. However, stepper motors are generally complex, expensive and quite large. Voice coils require large currents in the amount of 50-100 mA, and need continuous power to maintain lens focus. Piezoelectric motors are difficult to control, which leads to an inaccurate lens position in all axes. Furthermore, such motors can be temperature-dependent in their speed of operation.